


Hunger for blood

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Dean isn't ready to accept his fate, but it gets more and more difficult to deal with it.





	Hunger for blood

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hunger

The hunger he felt got more and more out of control. Dean wasn't willing to give in so easily, but he knew, sooner or later he would lose the fight. Even the last bits of humanness would be swallowed up by his new vampire instincts. 

Turned into a monster, forced to live in darkness, strong and merciless, only led by his hunger for blood. Until the day his fate would overtake him in form of a hunter.

Dean wasn't afraid of the death, but one thought haunted him: that the hunter who would kill him might be Sam, his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> written for: 100 words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
